


Reemergence

by Andromakhe



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Love, Master-Apprentice bond, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dooku is awkward in his old skin. He hasn't worn it in so many years. But he has not forgotten how to wear it, and those he loved are willing and able to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reemergence

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a fic like this for a while, but the urge has come and gone. Recently, however, this idea hasn’t been letting go. And fic authors know what that means. If you don’t write it down, it won’t shut up.
> 
> To that end, I offer this admittedly rushed personal fanon concerning Dooku’s first moments in the Force. My apologies if he is OOC. He’s not a character I know much about regarding personality, and I like him, so I’m sympathetic to him. I hope this is still enjoyable to someone despite the caveats.

As Skywalker and Sidious discuss his fate, Dooku already knows the outcome. He knows, as much as Sidious does, that Skywalker only hesitates because of his Jedi training. It’s not so much that Skywalker doesn’t want to do it or thinks it’s wrong. Dooku can feel in the Force that Skywalker thinks he deserves death. It’s only that Dooku is unarmed and Skywalker knows Kenobi would not approve. But then, Dooku knew Yoda wouldn’t approve of his choice to become a Sith, so he therefore concludes that Skywalker will likewise do as he wishes eventually. By the time he is decapitated, he’s resigned himself to the inevitable. His only regret at the moment of his death is that he is alone, without allies. He is glad, however, that he faced his end with dignity.

As his spirit joins with the Force, he is surprised to be thinking of Kenobi. He has always liked the boy. Principled, disciplined, serious, and loyal, he was definitely apprentice material. He recalls telling Qui-Gon he approved of him, and he remembers Qui-Gon’s smile. He is glad Kenobi is not dead and that Skywalker will not leave him. Perhaps he judged Skywalker too hastily. But he knows Skywalker’s patience has worn dangerously thin, just as his own had done so many years ago when he left the Jedi. So he cannot bring himself to hope.

Dooku allows himself to drift aimlessly. He thinks of the Jedi Temple and finds himself there, looking down at it. He thinks of his old Master, Yoda, and finds his presence in meditation in a garden. He reaches out and touches it, uncertain if Yoda feels him. But he is gratified when Yoda’s lowered ears and bowed head snap up. "No death there is; the Force there is," he hears Yoda murmur, and Dooku knows that in some way, he’s helped Yoda to find peace.

He leaves Coruscant behind, wandering in space. He feels a pull, feels a call, from a bond long dormant. It comes from a place strong with the Force. He sees it is a replica of the Jedi Temple, and Qui-Gon and Adi Gallia stand at the entrance, beckoning. Dooku stops, puzzled. He is sure he is at the wrong place, that this is not where Sith go. He does not know where he expected Sith to go, but it’s definitely not here. Come to think of it, he realizes he feels things, things like nobility and good intent and regret. He thinks of Kenobi again, the poor idealistic boy. So much like himself once. Was that not, after all, why he joined the Sith? To affect change? He thought he could control the Dark Side, make it serve him, but instead, he lost himself. He remembers now that he’d wanted to do good. He looks at Qui-Gon and shakes his head, backing away and turning to leave.

"Master," Qui-Gon says quietly.

Dooku stops, turns back. He finds himself bombarded with new sensations - protectiveness, pride, worry, annoyance, contentment. He sighs heavily. "No, Padawan," he replies with equal softness, turning away again.

"This is your home," Adi says. "If it weren’t, you would not be here."

Once again, Dooku faces the Jedi. Feeling something swishing at his motion, he notices he’s wearing a Jedi robe over a tunic. He wonders what he wore before this, but then decides it’s not important. He knows he was not naked in an anatomical sense, so if he wore nothing now, it would not really matter. Still, he keeps the clothes on. He thinks of his Jedi lightsaber and finds it clipped to a belt he has somehow acquired. He glances at Qui-Gon suspiciously, but the rascal only gives a secretive half-smile. "I am no Jedi," Dooku says solemnly. "I haven’t been since your death, Padawan. You know this."

Qui-Gon nods. "Then leave. No one is making you stay here. Adi and I just thought maybe you’d want some allies."

Dooku manages to remain impassive, as if he is not surprised or touched by their consideration of his situation. He glances over his shoulder, finding he doesn’t really wish to go to a Sith shrine. But he does not think he deserves the Jedi. "Why am I here?" he finally asks.

"Because you want to be," Qui-Gon says in frustration, as though this should be obvious.

Dooku frowns and purses his lips, and Qui-Gon looks at his feet awkwardly. Before Dooku fully registers what he’s doing, he’s crossed the space between them and touched Qui-Gon’s shoulder, making him glance up into his eyes instinctively. "Perhaps I have asked the wrong question," Dooku says thoughtfully. "Why do you want me here? You are aware of how I’ve treated your own apprentice. I will admit to being relieved I did not kill him. It is good not to have his death on my record."

"You’ve always seemed a tad reluctant to kill Obi-Wan. Perhaps you remember him as I do - a promising and talented Learner. I’ve known for a while of your dissatisfaction with the status quo. Master Yoda did, too. So I can’t say either of us were really surprised that you left. I even sympathized, though I did not agree with your methods. So I suppose I want you here because I still sympathize. Why are you reluctant to stay?"

"Perhaps we should talk inside," Dooku suggests.

Qui-Gon grins, and Dooku feels joy not his own flooding a bond he is uncertain he wants. But then, he feels his mind being nudged and hears Qui-Gon prompt, After you, and Dooku walks through the Temple doors, Adi and Qui-Gon flanking him. The doors close behind them soundlessly and Dooku keeps walking to his quarters, Adi taking her leave to meditate in the Room of Fountains on the way.

Inside his apartment, Dooku sits in a comfortable armchair. Qui-Gon, somehow younger now, sits at his feet on the floor with his legs out in front of him, leaning against a leg of Dooku’s chair. Dooku leans back, eyes closed, head supported on the cushion behind him. "Padawan," Dooku calls confidently, "make us tea, would you?"

Without a word, Qui-Gon does as requested. He knows where the tea things are and which tea is wanted. Intuitively, Qui-Gon grasps that Dooku is in need of comfort, acceptance, and even reassurance. He chooses a calming blend that he and his Master had often shared before or after joint meditation sessions. He sets the pot and two mugs on a low table that has materialized in front of Dooku, who hasn’t moved from his position. Qui-Gon likewise resumes his place and waits for Dooku to speak.

"It is as though I’d never left," Dooku finally says, his tone confused. "But I was a Sith consumed by the Dark Side. Things are not the same."

"I never lost hope, Master. That much, at least, is the same." Qui-Gon chuckles at Dooku’s grimace. "I see your feelings on that haven’t changed, either." Qui-Gon sips his tea casually, unconcerned. "I thought maybe there was a chance you’d come back, you know. In my experience, those I love have a way of sticking around."

Dooku opens his eyes and levitates his tea to his hand, sipping carefully. "Qui-Gon, you cannot simply pretend I was never your enemy." His tone is stern, no-nonsense.

"You never were. As for the Jedi you killed, do you feel remorse about it?"

"I regret killing them," Dooku answers.

"And the Sith? Do you regret becoming one?"

"Well, considering it got me killed…" Dooku trails off, not deeming it necessary to finish the thought.

Qui-Gon chuckles. "Master, this isn’t a joking matter."

Dooku winks at him before they both drink more tea.

"Master, I’m going to guess and say you regret dabbling in the Dark Side. Like I said before, you can go or stay, but you didn’t die a Sith. This much I know for sure. It wasn’t a sudden decision, either. You simply had no way out. The Force brought you here. Just remember that."

Dooku drains his cup and sets it on the table with the Force, sitting up. "I cannot stay here, Padawan. Not yet. Perhaps after the war. I have places to go, people to see. But I will rest here a while if you have time to spare."

"I wouldn’t mind meditating with you. Then, you can start running your errands on the right foot."

Dooku sits across from Qui-Gon on the floor and takes his hand gently. He touches their Force bond, examining it carefully and finding it is sturdy and strong. He touches the bond he used to have with Yoda. He finds it is repaired, but dormant. He supposes he has incentive to return to the Temple one day, if only to strengthen that link again. He touches Qui-Gon’s bond once more. Whenever you’re ready, he says. Master and apprentice slip easily into a shared serenity.


End file.
